Area 51 Part 1/Walkthrough
<< Previous Level::Next Level >> This walkthrough is for Section One, the first of three sections found in the Area 51 segment in Duke Nukem Advance. This walkthrough reflects the gameplay based on playing on the “Damn I’m Good!” difficulty level of the game which is the hardest difficulty available. The difficulty effects the number of enemies which appear in the game as well as some items that will be available, however the level objectives and structure remain the same. Text Walkthrough Locate the Access Card When you first start off the level you’ll find yourself in the Starting Area, a room filled with teleporters none of which lead anywhere as they’re all broken so head straight ahead from your starting position. Once you hit the wall turn right to see a small room located to the right at the end of the short corridor. Head into it. Here you’ll find Pistol ammo clips littering the floor so collect as much as you can. In this same room you’ll find a pair of lockers which are lowered upon touching them revealing a Secret Area with some Armor. After collecting all the ammo you can exit the room and turn left and head straight past the room you started the level in. Here you’ll find a larger room with some toxic barrels and a set of stairs as well as a monitor you can access. In this Monitor Room you’ll find three Assault Troopers which need to be dealt with. Shoot the Toxic Barrels to take care of one of them and then use your pistol on the other two. Once they are dead you can now access the monitor located to the right up the stairs. This monitor gives you a view of an area you will eventually get to giving you an idea of what you will face. To the right of the monitor you will see some armor on top of the crate located close to where the Toxic Barrels used to be. To get this you’ll need to jump from the raised ledge towards the crate and you should be able to reach it. After collecting any items and ammo that is in the room head through the door located up the stairs. In this room you will immediately see an Assault Trooper at the far end of the room. Kill him from where you stand. Once it’s dead turn right to head up a small staircase, at the top is a Pig Cop which needs to be dealt with, after killing him you’ll get a hold of the Shotgun. Heading into the centre of this room will cause four trap doors to open, two on each side, the right side doors contain an Assault Trooper and a Pig Cop while the two doors on the left contain two Assault Troopers. After taking these guys out collect any ammo located in the trap doors and then head to the back of the room where you came up the stairs. Here you’ll see a Red Access Card on a large crate with a smaller crate beside it. Hop onto the small crate and then to the large one to obtain the card which will give you access to the large door at the opposite end of the room. Locate the Data Disk Once you open the door take a look to your right and shoot the two Explosive Canisters you see before you to deal with a Pig Cop hidden behind a crate then turn to your left and try to shoot the Toxic Barrel near the end of the Corridor to kill the Assault Trooper standing by it before focusing your attention to the Pig Cop that is also down this corridor. After they are dead head behind the crate that is located to the right of the door you just came through to find a short path leading to the Data Disk. Locate the Exit After a brief chat with General Graves your new task is to locate the exit. To do this you have to head down the corridor where you just killed the Assault Trooper and Pig Cop. You will end up by a set of stairs that overlook a large room, a kind of Warehouse, with some crates and Explosive Canister as well as three Pig Cops and one Assault Trooper, this is the room you could have seen through the monitor near the beginning of the level. Try to quickly take out any Explosive Canisters you see which should take out most of the enemies in the room with the only one not being affected will probably be the Pig Cop standing on a large crate. After the room is clear collect any ammo and health before heading through the small door as the large one is locked. Once you open the small door you will gain access to the Switch Room and be greeted by two Pig Cops and an Assault Trooper. Take them out and then flick the switch at the end of the small room. This will unlock the large door in the adjacent room so head back to it and head on through to complete the level. Video Walkthrough Secrets There is only one secret area to be found within this level, to access it you must go straight ahead from where you start the level until you reach the far wall. From there you must then head right until you reach the end of a small corridor which has an entrance to a small room on the right. Enter that room and you will see several clips of Pistol ammo on the ground with a white locker on the left side wall. Touching this locker causes it to drop into the ground revealing a small closet with some Armor, this is the secret area. << Previous Level::Next Level >> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Duke Nukem Advance